


Show Me: Sex Ed (1/1)

by elizabuffy



Series: Show Me Verse [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabuffy/pseuds/elizabuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story set in the <a href="http://elizabuffy.livejournal.com/549123.html">Show Me</a> 'verse. This is set about 1-2 months in the future from the first fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me: Sex Ed (1/1)

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the best beta an EB could have, [](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/profile)[**katekat1010**](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/). She also made the gorgeous poster for this 'verse. She rocks so hard!

Towel around his head, Adam hurried out of the bathroom to get to the door. Tommy was standing on the other side, backpack slung over his shoulder.

“Hi!” Adam puffed, slightly. “You’re early!”

“I am,” Tommy beamed. “Didja miss me?”

“Terribly.” Adam leaned into Tommy.

After a soft, slow kiss, Tommy drew back. “What’s with the towel?”

“I just finished a shower. Look!” Adam took off his towel to reveal raven black locks, a stark contrast from Adam’s previously reddish-blond hair. A slight shy blush crept up his cheeks as he awaited Tommy’s answer. He wasn’t used to being shy around Tommy. Not anymore, but sometimes it still showed up.

“Black? I like it! But why?”

“I thought it’d be better to play Freddie Eynsford-Hill if I had black hair." Adam gushed, "I can’t believe the show is in just a few days! I know my eyebrows are weird, but I’m going to get them done professionally. I don’t need to blind myself.”

“You and your method acting,” Tommy rolled his eyes. “It’s hot, though. You were _always_ hot, but now you’re...I really want you right now.” Tommy leaned in to lick at the freckle on Adam’s lip.

Adam reciprocated the kiss for several minutes, then pulled back, “Oh god, baby, I want you, too, but you were here for the ’sex ed’ edition of Family Night. My parents are gonna be home within the hour and they do _not_ need to know we’re actually using the condoms they forced on us.”

“Dude, your father rolling the condom on his thumb…” Tommy shuddered, “I had nightmares about that. You know I couldn’t get it up for two days!”

Adam laughed, “Trust me, I wasn’t in the mood, either. _Venereal Disease_? Who says that anymore? I was expecting a lecture on the dangers of syphilis. And did they really need to bring out pictures? Those were terrifying." He shook his head, "Totally mortifying coming from my own parents.”

  
“How do you think I felt? I felt like they were going to give me a lecture on corrupting their baby boy. Tommy pulled a sour face, “You just know I was the one with gonorrhea in their ‘disease-ridden’ lecture."

Adam laughed, “My parents love your gonorrhea-laden self.”

The two made their way upstairs to Adam’s bedroom. Adam shut the door, “Now back to my hair. You really like it?”

“I really, really like it. You’re stunning. And you're going to turn heads. I may have to pee on you in the lunchroom to mark my territory.” Tommy grinned.

“Mmm…something we haven’t done." Adam was in stitches at this point. "Kinky!”

Tommy tried his best to be prim, though he failed miserably. “And it’s not something we’re _ever_ doing. You are so perverted.”

“And you’re not? You’re the one dreaming of peeing on me.”

Tommy huffed, “It was to prove a point. I didn’t know it’d get you all hot!”

Adam leaned into to Tommy, giving him a peck on the cheek, “Not really hot, but your face is priceless right now. I love you y’know.”

“I know. I love you, too. So much.”

It wasn’t the first time they’d said words of love, but even so, Adam felt a frisson of happiness and belonging every time they were uttered.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam, leaned up to nibble at Adam’s ear. He paid special attention to the spot just behind Adam’s earlobe where he was especially sensitive.

“Tommy,” Adam whined, “we have less than half an hour.”

“Then I’ll just have to be quick,” Tommy smirked. “You know I can be.”

Tommy kissed Adam deeply before stripping him of his shirt. Then Tommy kissed his way down Adam’s torso, licking at his nipples, circling his belly button with his tongue before unzipping his jeans, drawing out Adam’s erection. He slowly licked Adam from tip to root and back again before taking Adam fully into his mouth. Adam’s eyes were heavy-lidded, and he moaned in pleasure, wordlessly encouraging Tommy.

Adam loved getting blow jobs from Tommy. Both he and Tommy had been shaky and first, but after months of practice and a lot of determination, they both knew what the other liked, and could bring off each other with ease.

Soon, Adam keened his release, watching Tommy swallow his semen. It was one of the hottest things Adam had seen in his life, and it seemed to always get hotter; knowing that Tommy could be as turned on as he was just by sucking him off. It only took a few strokes of Adam’s hand for Tommy to come as well.

The boys moved to the bed to lie down for a bit, both still out of breath from their exertions. After they came down from their post-coital high, they heard the front door open. At least one of Adam’s parents was home! Quickly throwing on and rearranging clothes, the two got ready to go downstairs.

Just as they were headed out of Adam’s bedroom, Adam faced Tommy and said, beaming, “Glad you like the new hair.”

Tommy just groaned.

~e!


End file.
